It's My Life
by imightbreak
Summary: Hayley Williams is a rich girl who demands to get everything she wants. But the boys who give her what she wants are obviously not good enough, so must punish them, no mater what. Based off of the music video It's My Life from No Doubt.
1. Chapter 1

One

Hayley's pov

Josh stroked my cheek as I straddled him, both of us sitting on the comfy chair in the living room. He smirked and toyed with my fancy pearl necklace, then leaned in to kiss my pouty red lips. My orange hair hung in my face, then soon, he brushed it out of my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, Hayles," he whispered. "I have to go to bed. I have a meeting tomorrow."

"No!" I whined, grabbing his wrists. "Joshie, it's only ten. Can't we..." I stopped. He would get the hint; he knows me.

"Not tonight, babe," he murmured, kissing my jaw softly. I have to wake up early.

"Joshie, please," I begged. "I want this. And I'm your little princess, so what do I get?"

"What ever you want," he breathed, his lips trailing down to my collar bone. He let them linger there, then he smirked and gave my neck butterfly kisses. His eyelashes tickled me and I giggled.

"That's right," I giggled, tucking my orange hair behind my ears. "And Joshie, you aren't give me every little thing I want."

He kissed me deeply, and I was waiting for tongue and for him to remove my lacy night gown. He never did. All that my lover did was kiss me, stand up, then set me back on the chair. "I'll give you a treat tomorrow, babe."

"I want it now!" I cried. "Take me, take me! Joshie, pleeeease!"

Josh sighed. "Tomorrow night, babe. I promise." With that, he walked back to our room and closed the door, turning off the light.

I narrowed my eyes in the direction he went. I was the princess who always, I repeat, always, gets what she wants. And if I didn't, people would pay. And Josh was really gonna pay that prince tomorrow.

It's my life. It's my life!

I stood up and walked over to the mirror. Didn't I look good enough for him? My orange hair has some curl to it, my night gown showed a good amount of chest and was no wear near my knees. It was basically a tank-top and all I had under it were frilly panties. My lips were a dark, tempting red, just like he loves them. I was freaking gorgeous, why didn't he want me?

I twirled my pearl necklace around, glaring at the mirror. I wanted to play, and I was denied. I wouldn't stand for this... Would I?

I didn't bother wiping off my make-up. I walked into the room and set my rings and necklace down, crawling into bed with Josh.

"Are you mad at me, babe?" he whispered.

I smirked, but the room was dark so he didn't see it. "No, sweetheart. If you got a meeting, you got a meeting." I kissed him, licking his lower lip. "There's always tomorrow, though, right?"

"Of course," he murmured, turning to face me.

I snuggled into his bare chest and kissed it. I knew it left a lipstick mark, just as always. "Good night, Joshie," I whispered, tracing his six pack.

"Good night."

This may be your very last good night, I though, smirking. Go ahead. Deny me of what I want. I am the princess here and I get what I want; if not, I get rid of you.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Hayley's pov

Josh left me early in the morning for his meeting. I glared after him, rejected, hurt, and really freaking annoyed. I put on a fresh thing of make-up and a new dress. It was a really low cut, so I know that Josh would give me what I wanted. It was short so when I sat down, it almost looked like a shirt.

Perfect.

I curled my hair and put on my pearl necklace, waiting for Josh to come home. I was the princess, and what I say, goes. I wanted love, Josh was gonna give me love, exactly how I wanted it.

With a smirk, I set up the room. Rose pedals were every where, candles were lit and it smelled sweet, like vanilla. Josh would be home soon, and I knew exactly what to do. He couldn't ever resist me if I was teasing him.

Perfect.

The dress I wore was a bright pink with dark pink lace. It was short, spaghetti-strapped and you saw so much skin that I should have just gone naked. I wore matching lacy panties with white bows, my necklace and I sat on the chair, looking rather sexy, if I say.

"Hayles," Josh called, waking in the house. He saw me and stopped dead. "Honey?"

"It's tomorrow," I said, smiling at him devilishly. "So, uh, wanna gave me what I want now?"

Josh sighed. "Babe, it's too early!"

"You promised," I reminded, hissing a bit. "Joshie, now."

Josh slumped beside me. "Babe… Please," he murmured, "I just got home. Can't we wait just an hour or two?"

"Josh! I want it now!" I cried, straddling him. "I want it now! Give me what I want!"

"In an hour," he whispered, kissing my nose.

I frowned, then looked away. He stood up, kissing my lips gently, walking away. I sat on the chair, feeling so rejected. I wanted this feeling, and I wanted it bad. I was rich and my family was famous, plus I was attractive and just so tempting. That should be all he wants. I should be what he wants all the time.

As he was back in the kitchen. His phone buzzed. I picked it up carefully, glancing in his direction to make sure he wasn't watching me. The text was from a girl named Tamie.

Hey babe! Just wanted to see when we were going to movies tonight. ;)

So he would rater go to the movies with this Tamie chick than sleep with me? I was attractive and the best he'll ever find sleeping in that bed of his. With hidden frustration, I set the phone down and stood up.

"Hey, babe, are you still mad?" Josh asked, looking up at me through his hair.

"Of course not," I whispered, trying to hide my anger from Tamie's text.

He finished eating his dinner and wiped his mouth. He walked over to me and pinned me against the wall, kissing my neck. "As soon as the sun sets, babe, it's you, me and those sheets."

"Why can't it be now?" I purred, wrapping my legs against his waist.

"I have to finish something for work," he admitted. "But it won't take very long."

I dug my nails into his back as he started kissing my neck harder and nibbling. "That can wait!"

He pulled away and kissed my chin, then my lips. "No, babe. I'm sorry."

Don't believe him! my mind screamed. He's gonna leave you and go hook up with that piece of shit Tamie girl! He's cheating, he's cheating!

I smiled at him. "Okay, Joshie. I love you."


End file.
